The objectives of this study are: 1. Estimation of relative incidence of lower urinary tract cancer associated with coffee drinking in three areas - Boston, Massachusetts; Manchester, England, and Nagoya, Japan - which vary with respect to exposure rates and ethnic compositon. 2. Estimation of relative incidence associated with drinking other beverages, with smoking, with certain occupational exposures, and use of analgesics and artificial sweeteners. 3. Estimation of relative incidence for each exposure according to histologic type. 4. Estimation of incidence rates and attributable risk measures in each study area. By home interview, exposure histories will be obtained for about 500 newly diagnosed cases, and an equivalent number of controls, drawn from a geographically defined population, in each study area. Interviewing has been completed in Boston, and will be completed in mid-1979 in both Manchester and Nagoya. Analysis of the Boston data is in progress.